The Origin Series
by Pandora's Dark Box
Summary: In an AU where vampires were created by Gods and aren't the only supernatural creatures, Demetri meets his non-human non-vampire mate in London before he sees her again on the battlefield at Forks. After their tracker left their ranks for his mate, Aro, Caius and Marcus meet their own mate in New-York. Jane and Alec are getting impatient to find theirs.
1. Prologue

**Hi, hello, bonjour :D**

 **First of all, I am French so there might be some mistakes here and there, I apologize in advance.**

 **So, this idea came from a headcanon (or theory, depends on how you want to call it) about how the vampires in Twilight were created. You can read the headcanon on my Tumblr if you want (alonely-dreamer), but all you'll have to know for this fanfiction AU is in this Prologue.**

 **I chose to call this _The Origin Series_. The chapters won't necessarily all be in order, some might not include any Twilight canon characters, or any vampires even.**

 **But the next chapters will be a Demetri X OC (it'll be in several parts, probably 2)**

 **So, this prologue is merely setting the rules of the world the following fanfictions take place in.**

 **I hope you'll enjoy it and feedback is always appreaciated and encouraging so don't hesitate to leave a review!**

 **Enjoy :D**

* * *

Long before the Roman Empire and the Colosseum, before the Trojan War and Hercules, before Egypt and the pyramids, before men started to kill other men and before Gods were Gods, there was nothing but chaos.

Humans and demons, each had Gods of their own, the wars on Earth were the same upstairs. Light against darkness, evil against good, none of it mattered. The "good guys" weren't always winning. Light didn't always mean good, darkness never meant evil.

Humans learnt that the hard way.

Why is it that humans won the wars? All of the wars. One after the other, humans were still standing. Why? Why weren't they all dead? After all, they spent their time killing each other.

Humans killing humans, vampires killing humans, witches killing humans… But humans weren't killing vampires, they weren't killing witches either. So why were they the only species left?

Well, who said they were?

There was a time, after the first war, when humans lived in peace. It didn't last long. As they prospered, jealousy settled. Like a snake getting under the skin when asleep. One morning, that man thought to himself "why is it the grass is greener on the other side of the fence? Why is there even a fence? Why is his wife prettier than mine? Why are his children smarter than mine? Why is his business more successful than mine?"

Why, oh why? Please, God, tell me why.

And more snakes came and infested the garden.

And wars started again. Just like that.

Bickering, whining, crying, praying, and praying, and praying.

Long before the pyramids, Gods only wanted one thing: worship. And they got it. They were worshipped, every single one of them, feared and respected.

Why did the Gods leave? Why aren't the Gods worshipped anymore?

Well, who said they weren't?

Humans are still bickering and whining but they stopped praying. At least, some of them did.

History became legend. And legend stayed legend. Why is the Bible truer than Hercules's story? Why is Lucifer real but Hades isn't?

Well, who said he wasn't?

Long before humans were killing each other, they were killing demons. Both species claiming the Earth for them to rule. Gods watched carefully as their worshippers died rapidly one after the other.

Who was going to pray for them if they all died?

Praying was simple. Worshipping a God and praying to him or her assured you good fortune and protection. There hadn't been any good fortune for any human in quite a while.

Acknowledging they were failing their duty as Gods and weren't keeping their end of the bargain, they decided to react.

The idea came to Ares, after his brother had once again cursed a human for refusing him. Apollo had turned a young and beautiful girl into an irresistible and blood thirsty creature. Ares noticed how her skin was as cold and hard as stone, how the girl was graceful but also powerful. Men couldn't help but stare at her, and she couldn't help but kill them all. Her name was Agnes, and she was the first of ten. The first vampire of history.

To defend them, Ares and his family decided to give the humans certain abilities. Telekinesis, telepathy, pyro kinesis, transmutation, divination… But they were still humans and humans were weak. They had to be made stronger, faster, harder to kill.

Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Demeter, Athena, Artemis, Ares, Aphrodite and Hephaestus all created the same creature. They chose nine humans and changed them. Turned them into something else. Their skin became like stone, their eyes turned red, their hearts stopped. They became faster, stronger, harder to kill. And fire settled in their throats. And it would be burning, always.

The first war was won. No more demons. Only humans. And vampires. And witches. And fairies, and Gods know what else.

And everything after that, is known history.

Or is it?


	2. Yōsei (Part 1)

**Hi, hello, bonjour,**

 **First part of the Demetri X OC story**

 **I hope you'll like it, don't hesitate to let me know :D**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Running in the dark alleys of London was something Toshiro was used to. He usually chased down a drunk human who got lost on his way back home. But this night was different, this night he wasn't the predator, he was the prey.

As fast as he was, the Volturi outnumbered him. He saw four of them, but he knew there were at least three more. And those three were the ones giving the orders.

Toshiro didn't know why he was running, he knew he was living his last moments. As he entered an empty alley, well aware of the twins behind him, he thought, for one second of delusion, that he could make it. As he was about to jump over the fence and exit the alley, two vampires, all dressed in black, appeared before him. He knew who they were, any vampire who had ever heard of the Volturi knew of Aro's guards. Demetri, the tracker, to his right, and Felix, who was probably the tallest vampire in the world, to his left.

Toshiro tried his best to fight them off. But it was all in vain. All his movements were averted by the two guards. One single punch from Demetri was enough to stop Toshiro. As his back violently met with the wall, he watched as the dark smoke of the twin boy rapidly made his way to him. There was no way he could escape, Demetri and Felix were standing right in front of him.

Until, they weren't.

She appeared the same way the guards had, as if she came from the sky. Demetri and Felix were lifted off their feet by an invisible force which threw them away from Toshiro and towards their younger peers at the other end of the alley. It took one second for them to reach the ground and get back up on their feet.

They expected to see a vampire, a powerfully gifted vampire. But in front of them stood a girl. She was small and young. She had long platinum blonde hair that reached her waist. She was wearing a white blouse that had an electric blue bow on it, a skirt in the same blue, and a pair of white sneakers. She had the darkest eyes anyone of them had ever seen, and, last but not least, she had a beating heart.

The second Demetri saw her, his entire life shattered. Everything he thought he knew seemed wrong. As if he had been told only lies. Lies after lies. His human life, his transformation, Amun, the Volturi, his place in the world… At that moment he had no idea what he was doing there. Why was he fighting for the Volturi? Protecting them? That feeling of loyalty that had followed him for centuries was gone. He felt lost, confused, scared. Who was she that she dared destroy his life this way? Anger took over him for what lasted two seconds before he understood. Before the obvious came flashing before his eyes.

She was his.

"妖精!" _(Yōsei)_

Toshiro's voice brought Demetri back to reality. His gaze moved from the girl to Toshiro then back on the girl faster than his brain could process.

"Toshiro-san," she merely responded.

Her voice held no emotion. No anger towards her friend's enemies, no relief for her friend's safety, not even fear. Any well-balanced person, human or vampire, would be afraid while standing in front of the black coats. But none of them could discern what she was feeling, nor what she was thinking.

The girl never once looked at Toshiro. Her attention was only on Jane and Alec. She looked at Felix for a few seconds before her eyes moved back on the twins.

Alec's smoke stopped at her feet. It wouldn't go any farther. It would never reach Toshiro.

"大丈夫ですか ?"she asked. (Are you okay?)

"はい, ありがとう." (Yes, thank you.)

As Alec tried his best to fulfill his mission, the black smoke went up, as high as the girl's neck without ever touching her. It was as if there were an invisible wall between them.

Toshiro stood, relieved, behind the young girl. The four vampires were staring, frustrated and curious, at the beautiful stranger.

"Who are you?" Jane asked with her small but severe voice.

The girl didn't answer. Her face was blank. They could detect no emotion from her. She wasn't scared, she wasn't amused, she wasn't nervous, it was as if she wasn't feeling at all. Or maybe they just couldn't tell.

She didn't budge when three older vampires appeared between Alec and Felix. Toshiro unconsciously took a step back.

"Alec," the one closer to him said, gesturing him to stop the smoke.

The blonde one, whom Toshiro knew was Caius, looked furious. The vampire to his left, Marcus, looked like he couldn't care less, emotionless and maybe a little annoyed and tired. Aro, of course, was fascinated by the girl in front of him.

"Well, Toshiro, what a beautiful friend you have here. Isn't she a gifted human," he said with a creepy smile, "for having defeated Demetri and Felix without even laying a hand on them."

"You are now guilty of two crimes," Caius said. "You and the human must die."

Caius's words earned a reaction from the girl. Now, she looked annoyed. She raised her head and leaned back with arrogance, placing her right hand on her hip, as if she was challenging him.

"She's not human," Toshiro said.

"We can hear her heartbeat," Aro responded. He didn't sound threatening but no one there was fooled by his tone.

At his words, the sound that had been echoing in the alley stopped.

"I can assure you, Aro, that she is not human. She might not be a vampire, but she isn't human."

"Impossible!" Caius breathed out, both irritated and surprised.

Aro started laughing. "Well, I have never been so curious," he said. "If you could do me the honor, child." Aro held his hand out, gesturing for the girl to come forward. The excitement clear in his eyes.

She tilted her head, as if she were considering it. She wasn't. Despite the eight pair of eyes that were on her, she could feel only one. Two red eyes looking at her with such intensity it almost burned her. She didn't move but curiosity got the best of her and her eyes landed on Demetri.

For the first time in a very long time, she felt something. Both pleasant and painful. She felt everything. Confusion, despair, disbelief, happiness, fear. She, too, felt like she had been lied to. She knew who the vampire was, _what_ he was. And she knew what she was to him. Her face softened, as did Demetri's. The vampire discreetly shook his head no, silently telling her not to comply.

"We shall go now," she said with a strong English accent. As she spoke her eyes moved from Demetri to Aro.

"I did not betray you, Aro," Toshiro spoke up. "The Cullens are innocent. Carlisle asked me to witness for him. Not fight."

"Pity," Aro sighed, obviously disappointed. "I suppose we will see you in Forks then."

"You'll die there," Caius said with a threatening smile.

"Or you will," the girl replied, earning herself a menacing look from Caius.

She gave one last look to Demetri before she turned around and disappeared with Toshiro. The vampire had no idea what her mate was thinking but he was certain of one thing, she wasn't going to die in Forks.

"Can you believe it, brothers? Another creature walk this Earth. A creature unknown to us," Aro said.

"Yes," Caius mumbled, visibly irritated.

Demetri finally looked up from where the girl stood a minute before and inadvertently met with Marcus's eyes. His master nodded, as to tell him he was right, she was his mate, and not to worry, his secret was safe with him.


	3. A Chance

**Hi, hello, bonjour,**

 **The name is in Japanese on purpose ;)**

 **Enjoy :D**

* * *

I tried my best to focus. My shield was the only thing that could protect my family and our friends from the dark power of Jane. Standing in the forest with my husband, his brother Emmett and their friends Garrett and Katrina, I tried my best to listen to what she had to say. Katrina had the power to cause a painful, electric shock-like jolt in anyone she touched and she had learnt to control it over the years, now, it was my turn. My shield could be projected, and if I learnt how to do it, then I could be useful in the fight. We had been telling ourselves it wouldn't come to that, but none of us was delusional. It was the Volturi we were talking about. Caius. In a few days, we might all be dead.

However hard I tried, I couldn't project my shield far enough, and the training session weren't leading us anywhere.

"I think she needs something to motivate her," Katrina said.

I was confused, at first, until I saw Edward's face.

"No," I quickly disapproved. Edward would only get hurt, I wasn't ready to even try.

"It's alright, I can take it," Edward said, but he didn't look convincing.

I tried to stop them, but as always, no one listened to me.

"Edward I'm not ready to…" I couldn't even finish my sentence that he was already on the ground. He let out a gasped of pain and sat on the ground, facing me, half amused, totally in pain. "I'm sorry I said that I wasn't ready!"

"Dude, you're not motivating her," Emmett said.

"You wanna try?" Edward asked, annoyed by his brother's comment. They were like two brothers fighting.

Emmett raised his hands, silently signalizing us he didn't want to volunteer.

I raised my head to the sky, or rather the clouds, and saw Alistair was up in a tree, watching us. Alistair hadn't been around much, it was pretty clear he preferred to be alone, and would be anywhere else right now if it weren't for Carlisle.

"Let's do it again," I sighed.

"Alright," Katrina shrugged. "This one's full power."

Edward's face would've turned white if it weren't already as white as it could get. Great, even my husband didn't believe in me. I took a deep breath, knowing perfectly that I was being silly, Edward believed in me, I could do this.

I closed my eyes and tried again. I could feel it, see its color, like Katrina had told me to picture it, and I could see it emanating from my body. Projecting it was the hardest part. But I managed to envelop Edward's body in it, so when Katrina used her powers on him, he didn't react.

"It's painful but it's bearable," Edward said.

I smiled, proud of myself. I could see he was proud too, and the others were relieved. Me, being able to use my shield, was a heavy weight removed from our shoulders. And I couldn't wait to see Jane's face when her powers will be rendered useless.

"Edward." Carlisle appeared behind Katrina. "Toshiro just arrived."

We all followed Carlisle back into the house. All of our allies were in the living room. Carmen and Eleazar, Tanya, the Irish vampires Liam, Maggie and Siobhan, the Amazons, Zafrina and Senna, Carlisle's friends from Egypt, Amun, Kebi, Benjamin and Tia, Jasper's friends Charlotte and Peter, even Stefan and Vladimir joined us. Even though the Romanian vampires only came to witness the Volturi's demise, it was two more allies joining our cause.

Standing next to the window was who I assumed to be Toshiro and a blonde young girl was by his side. Toshiro seemed angry and scared. The girl didn't seem… anything. I couldn't tell if she was annoyed to be here or not.

"I was attacked by the Volturi, Carlisle! If it weren't for メービスI would be dead right now," he yelled at my father-in-law.

I looked at the girl who had apparently fought and won against the Volturi. She was young and small. She seemed defenseless. And then I heard it, the heartbeat. She was human.

"How?" I didn't realize I was speaking until I spoke. The entire room turned to look at me. "How did you fight off the Volturi?" Maybe she was it. The one person that could save us all.

The girl, whose back was facing Toshiro and who had her arms crossed over her chest, turned to look at me. Her eyes fell on my feet and slowly moved up to my face, like she was analyzing me, trying to figure out if she could trust me or not. I say that, but I had no idea. I couldn't read her face. I couldn't see how she was feeling.

"We ran very fast," she replied with a strong English accent.

It was clear she was lying, but it was also clear she wasn't going to tell us anything about herself.

"Did you come to help us?" I asked.

"She's not staying," Toshiro said. "She just wanted to make sure I arrived here safely, since last time I left alone I got attacked."

"I'll help you," she spoke up before she turned her back to us and starting looking out the window.

She clearly surprised Toshiro, but he seemed relieved she had changed her mind. And to be honest, I was relieved too.

"What can you do?" I insisted. "You're human. What can you do?"

She didn't reply right away. A few seconds after I asked, she turned her head to look at me.

"Nobody here is human," she merely said. Again, I couldn't tell anything from her tone. She was like a robot. Emotionless.

"So you have gifts?" I asked. I couldn't let it go, I had to know how she could help us, I had to know if there was a chance we would survive this.

"Humans have gifts," she said. "I have powers and abilities. Like vampires have speed and strength. I have my own capacities."

She looked like she was about my age, even younger maybe, but she sounded so old.

I understood clearly what she was saying. She was something else, not human, not vampire. An entire other species.

"What are you?" I dared ask.

She stared at me in silence for a few seconds, before she looked away, without giving me any answer.

"Don't worry," Toshiro said. "With her on our side, we will all live to see another day."

I don't know why, but I had a feeling even he didn't know what she was. Maybe Edward knew. Maybe he heard it in her thoughts.

If I were still able to sleep, I'd say that I'll sleep better now that メービスis here.


	4. Yōsei (Part 2)

**Hi, hello, bonjour :)**

 **Part 2 of Yōsei - back to a third person narrative**

 **Thank you for the follows :D**

 **Her name is in Japanese on purpose ^^**

 **See the same story with gifs on my Tumblr alonely-dreamer**

 **Don't hesitate to let me know what you think**

 **Enjoy :)**

* * *

Much like Alistair, メービス kept away from the others. Three days had gone since they had arrived in Forks. Bella had spent most of her time with Katrina, training, getting ready for the fight. Fight they were all hoping would not happen. Alistair, who hadn't been convinced by his "friend's" plan, had left the night before.

メービス had spent the last few days studying her new allies. She knew what they were capable of and she also knew they didn't stand a chance against the Volturi. It wasn't going to be a fair fight, Aro was bringing many "witnesses" along with him. And those witnesses could turn into soldiers anytime.

Carlisle had provided メービス with a bed and human food and she appreciated his hospitality. She knew she wasn't on the wrong side of this. The Cullens were innocent, and she was ready to fight for them.

If she had to be completely honest with herself, whether the Cullens were innocent or not didn't really matter. Like Stefan and Vladimir, she had her own reason to be there. But unlike the Romanian vampires, she hoped it wouldn't come to a fight.

メービス didn't like fighting very much. In fact, she hated it. She was bad at it. Well, she was still fully capable of stopping a vampire, but she hadn't been made for that.

She didn't like killing people. Taking lives wasn't something she was comfortable with. She had to do it many times before, and now that her battles were over, she hoped she would never have to do it again. Mostly, she hoped showing off her powers would dissuade any creatures to attack her. And, most of the time, they did.

She watched as snow fell and settled on Forks. The night before what could be their last day, the vampires sat around a fire, and told war stories like they were jokes. メービス was standing in the forest, far enough for them not to notice her but close enough for her to hear them.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Toshiro asked, appearing next to her.

She nodded to answer. She didn't need to explain herself.

"You cannot fight, Yōsei," he reminded her. "You told me that yourself."

"I'll be fine," she mumbled. Saying that she couldn't fight wasn't a true statement, she could fight, but vampires weren't her normal targets. She had been made to kill more powerful creatures.

"It's not gonna be like in London. There will be at least a hundred of them."

"I said, I'll be fine," she repeated, annoyed. She looked up and gave him a threatening look, daring him to say one more word. Toshiro never knew her whole story. She didn't talk much about herself, but he welcomed her when she was alone. He taught her what she needed to know about the world they lived in. He became a friend and an ally, someone to talk to if she needed to.

メービス had fought more important battles, met with scarier enemies than the Volturi. But every creature was different, they had different strengths and different weaknesses, and vampires weren't her usual adversaries.

"Hopefully, your magic will be enough," Toshiro sighed, trying to convince himself that she could save them all.

"It has never failed me so far," she told him. "Good night, Toshiro-san."

"Good night, Yōsei," he sighed, nervous and still unconvinced, as she walked away from him.

Morning came faster than they all thought it would. They arrived first on the field. It was covered with snow. All of them were wearing sweaters and coats but only two of them really needed to.

メービス followed the vampires into the field, Toshiro by her side. She was wearing high black boots that went up all the way to her thighs. The sweater she was wearing underneath her blue coat wasn't enough to keep her warm and she was starting to suffer from the cold.

They all stopped. Fog was making it impossible to see the forest at the other end of the field but they didn't dare go farther. They knew where the enemy would be coming from.

メービス wondered if the hybrid child could see and hear as well as her parents could. She hoped she couldn't, there was probably going to be one or two things she shouldn't be hearing. But she was half vampire, and it was more than possible that she had better vision and hearing than a normal human.

"The red coats are coming, the red coats are coming." Garrett kept repeating nervously.

Toshiro and メービス were standing behind Carlisle, on Edward's left side.

A black line appeared behind the fog, becoming clearer and clearer as the Volturi and their witnesses approached. The line broke in the middle to let Aro, Caius, Marcus and the guards walk forward.

Everybody's eyes scanned through the other side. Trying to count how many enemies were before them.

"Aro's looking for Alice," Edward said.

"Who's Alice?" メービス asked Toshiro. She didn't look up at him, she was focus on the other side too, but she wasn't counting, she was looking for someone.

Her eyes immediately found Demetri on Marcus's right side. He hadn't spotted her yet. His eyes moved quickly on his adversaries, until he found who he was looking for. He was clearly nervous about her presence. He had hoped she had been smart enough to not be there. She saw his nervousness but, as always, didn't show any emotion. She was unreadable most of the time because she rarely felt anything anymore, but at that moment, she just didn't know how to feel. They locked eyes for a few seconds before the howls of the wolves made them both look away.

The Volturi clearly weren't happy about the wolves' presence. But that didn't make the Cullens or their allies feel any better, they were still greatly outnumbered.

"The one who can see the future," Toshiro reminded メービス.

She nodded. She had her eyes back on Demetri. She watched as they all pulled down the hoods of their black cloaks.

She didn't look away when Carlisle moved. He took a few steps forward. There was no turning back now.

"Aro. Let us discuss things as we used to," he said. "In a civilize manner."

"Fair words, Carlisle," Aro replied. "But a little out of place given the battalion you've assembled against us."

Aro kept smiling for some reason, as if he was happy to be there. Maybe he was, maybe he enjoyed killing old friends like he would step on a bug.

メービス could hear everything, despite the distance, that was the perks of being half vampire. Aro moved his eyes on メービス as he spoke. He saw she was looking at Demetri. He slightly turned his head towards his tracker who looked up at his master. He tried not to look worried, but failed. メービス 's eyes moved from Demetri to Aro, wondering what he was thinking, and what he would do if he knew there was a possibility that his guard's loyalty laid somewhere else.

"I can promise you that was never my intent," Carlisle assured his old friend, winning back Aro's attention.

"No laws have been broken," Carlisle continued.

"We see the child," Caius said, he sounded offended, "do not treat us as fools."

"She is not an immortal," Carlisle spoke loudly, to make sure every single one of Aro's witnesses/soldiers would hear him. "These witnesses can attest to that. Or you can look. See the flush of human blood in her cheek."

"Artifice!" Caius interrupted.

Aro raised his hand and stopped his brother. "I will collect every facet of the truth," Aro said. "But from someone more central to the story. Edward. As the child clings to your newborn mate, I assume you are involved," he said, holding his hand out, gesturing Edward to come forward, the way he had done with メービス in London.

Edward looked down at his daughter and gave her a smile he wanted reassuring. He nodded at Bella before he started walking toward the black coats.

Aro was curious about メービス. He stared at her while Edward was making his way to him. She stared back, not moving once, making it clear to him that she wasn't impressed.

When Aro took Edward's hand, メービス thought that he had all the proof he needed to understand what really happened. The Cullens didn't create an immortal child, they had been wrongly accused. But of course, メービス wasn't naïve. She knew they came here to fight. Renesmee was just the excuse Aro had been waiting for.

It took Aro one minute to go through Edward's life. 60 seconds メービス and Demetri used to stare at each other again. Neither of them was uncomfortable, it was the opposite. There was something reassuring in knowing that your other half had an eye on you. Even though Demetri feared for メービス 's safety, she had never felt so safe.

"I'd like to meet her."

When Aro spoke up, expressing his desire to meet the hybrid child,メービス immediately brought her attention back on him. They had no choice but to comply. Edward turned around and watched as Bella took their daughter's hand and started walking. Jacob followed them. Bella stopped after a few steps, turned around towards Emmett and silently asked him to come with them. Rosalie reluctantly let go of her mate's hand. While Emmett joined the mother and her child, he looked up at メービス.

Demetri watched as メービス made the decision to approach. He wished she hadn't done that. He wished she'd stay as far away from Aro as she could.

メービス saw Demetri didn't like her decision. She felt something she couldn't identify. He cared for her and feared for her safety. Nobody had ever felt this way for her. She had always been on her own and realized now she had more to lose than herself if she died.

Edward heard everything. Both from メービスand Demetri's mind. He watched メービス as she approached. She was on Jacob's left side and her gaze moved from her mate to the young father. She frowned when she understood he had been listening to her thoughts.

Her eyes suddenly changed color. They turned blue and shone for half a second, showing her disapproval and dissatisfaction. Edward looked down, silently telling her he'll stay out of her thoughts. Her eyes turned back into black and landed on Aro.

Aro noticed the exchange. He didn't miss the worried look on Demetri's face, it only confirmed what he had been suspecting. Aro wasn't smiling anymore. He was getting seriously irritated.

As she walked, メービス removed her hands from her coat's pockets, ready for anything.

If Bella's eyes could kill, Aro would have been long dead. He didn't seem to notice, however, how angry she was. Once the small group stopped in front of him, he looked up and smiled at メービス.

"Child, I am very happy to see you here. I have been curious to see you again since London," he told her. She tilted her head for only answer.

His eyes moved from メービス to Demetri for one second. Both mates noticed. メービスwas getting nervous. Anything could happen. Aro seemed like a creative man who always got what he wanted. And she doubted he wanted to lose his best tracker.

After a few seconds, Aro's eyes landed on Bella. He remembered he had never seen her as a vampire before.

"Ah, young Bella," he said slowly. "Immortality becomes you," he smiled.

メービス didn't like it when he smiled. She liked it even less when he laughed.

"I hear her strange heart," he said, pointing a finger at Renesmee.

He obviously wanted to "meet" her more properly. He held his hand out to the child. Renesmee looked up at her mother. Bella slightly turned her head towards メービス .

The blonde wiggled the fingers of her left hand and flames appeared around them. The more she wiggled them, the bigger the flames grew. Half reassured, Bella reluctantly let go of her daughter.

"What an interesting gift," Aro let out, fascinated. He didn't realize this was メービス's best weapon against vampires.

Jacob growled as Renesmee took her first steps towards the vampire.

"Hello Aro," she said. She looked at the hand he was offering her, but that wasn't what she wanted. She took one more step and placed her small hand on her worst enemy's cheek.

Surprised, Aro didn't stop her. He saw everything she showed him.

"Magnifico," he breathed out.

He suddenly stepped away which allowed Bella and her daughter to step back. Jacob, Emmett, メービス, Edward and Bella didn't wait another second to get away. メービス 's eyes fell once again into her mate's as she followed the family's movements. She could see Demetri was half relieved. It took everything he had in him not to go with her.

"Half mortal, half immortal," Aro announced to his witnesses. "Conceived and carried by this newborn while she was still human."

"Impossible," Caius said.

Aro frowned. "Do you think they fooled me brother?" he asked, he sounded offended.

Jacob couldn't help himself and barked twice at the vampires before he followed his imprint and her parents back to their family.

"Bring the informer forward," Caius said.

All the black coats stepped forward with Irina. The blonde vampire knew what was coming. She was taking her last unnecessary breaths.

"Is that the child you saw?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," Irina answered.

"Jane," Caius called, thinking he'll have to use torture to make her talk.

"She's changed," she quickly said. "This child is bigger."

"Then your allegations were false," Caius said.

"The Cullens are innocent," she admitted. "I take full responsibility for my mistake," she said. "I'm sorry," she whispered to Bella.

メービスobserved without a word from the other end of the field as her mate gave Caius the weapon to kill the blonde vampire. She wasn't planning on intervening until Edward spoke up.

"Caius no!" the vampire shouted.

Understanding that Irina was their friend, and that it wasn't their wish that she died for causing them so much trouble, メービス decided to act.

Being half vampire made her fast, but not as fast as normal vampires, and she knew she'd never make it there in time, nor would she make it back intact. But there was no time to think. If she didn't stop it that second, then it would be too late.

As two vampires were about to tear Irina's arms from her body, one of them メービスrecognized to be Felix, she raised her right hand towards the two guards who were lifted off their feet. She sent them flying away, and Felix took Caius with him and they both fell on the ground.

"Run!" she shouted to Irina.

The blonde vampire didn't think twice about it.

"Jane," Aro said, in a calm tone.

Irina fell in the middle of the field, screaming in pain. Her sisters rushed to her side, trying to get her back on her feet.

"Kill them!" Caius, who was back on his feet, ordered.

A dozen of vampires ran after Irina. Demetri watched carefully as メービスappeared in front of the sisters, and half the vampires that were coming their way were sent flying back to where they came from.

The five vampires still in play, including Felix, stopped, waiting for the mysterious blonde creature to make her next move.

"Go," メービスtold the sisters.

"What about you?" Katrina asked.

"I'll be fine," she answered. Her voice was calm and clear. There was no sign of worry.

The three sisters hesitated. Irina wasn't in pain anymore, and after a few seconds, they did as they were told and ran back to the other end of the field.

"This is getting interesting," Vladimir grinned.

"Jane," Aro repeated.

The vampire's gift didn't seem to work anymore. She stared at メービスbut the girl didn't react. As her eyes ended on Bella, she understood it was the newborn's fault if she was useless in this instant. Bella grinned, proud and satisfied. Alec had to stop his sister from getting there and deal with it the old fashion way.

The black coats standing before メービス hesitated. They didn't know what she was capable of. メービスstepped back slowly, not removing for one second her eyes from her adversaries.

"What are you waiting for?" Caius shouted. "Kill her!"

It all happened in a matter of seconds.

メービスraised her hand and sent four of the vampires flying back to their masters' feet. Unfortunately, Felix was faster and managed to approach her. He grabbed her right forearm and his grip was so strong he broke her bone. メービスscreamed in pain. As he tightened his grip, her hand caught fire. Surprised, he immediately let go of her, and she took advantage of the moment to push him as strongly as she could. When the palm of her left hand met with Felix's chest, she wasn't expecting him to fall over. She knew she wasn't strong enough to do that without using magic, and the pain in her right arm made it hard for her to focus. But Felix's back came crashing violently into the ground.

メービス 's eyes grew bigger as she saw Demetri was the one who pushed Felix on the ground. A half second later, Demetri was between his mate and his former colleague. Felix was back up on his feet in less than a second.

"Back off," Demetri ordered him.

"What are you doing?" Felix asked, surprised and furious.

"What is the meaning of this?" Caius rumbled, enraged.

"Back the hell off, Felix," Demetri repeated.

メービスhad lived a century of pain and misery before she finally freed herself from her torturers. Her heart didn't need to beat, but it had never beat faster than it was now. She had always fought for herself but nobody ever fought for her. Nobody had ever been ready to die for her. She had shut out all emotions because the only thing she had ever been able to feel was pain. Seeing Demetri fight for her made her feel for the first time in years, and she didn't know if it was a good thing or not.

She would have been fine without Demetri's help. She was strong enough to fight and even kill Felix on her own. There was nothing easier for her than to set a vampire on fire, and, as it turned out, fire killed vampires. But she didn't want to kill, and she had tried to conceal her powers and abilities from Aro, and it had cost her.

"Jane," Caius called.

メービス's eyes immediately fell on the small blonde. As soon as she heard her name, Jane used her gift. She never thought Demetri would ever betray them. Jane hated many things, but she hated traitors the most.

Demetri's body twisted in pain. He fell to his knees in front of Felix who could have killed him right there. But the vampire hesitated and it gave メービス time to wave her hand and send Felix flying back to the Volturi. Demetri's screams stopped, as Bella's shield finally reached him.

Both メービスand Demetri were out of breath. Aro looked furiously at his former tracker. Demetri looked back at him as he got up. Black smoke started to come out of Alec's hands, but his master gestured him to stop.

Without looking away from his former masters, Demetri slid his hand along メービス's left arm and intertwined his fingers with hers. He took two steps back, not moving his eyes from his new enemies, before he finally looked down at メービス.

"I did not need your assistance," she said, in her strong English accent.

Demetri didn't expect her to say that. He smiled then breathed out a laugh. "Of course not."

She looked down and when she looked back up, her eyes were blue. "Thank you."

He smiled, brought her left hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles, then, he put his hands behind her knees and she wrapped her uninjured arm around his neck before he lifted her off her feet. In the next second, they were standing behind Carlisle.

Every pair of eyes was on the former guard. Demetri could feel メービスshake from both the cold and the pain. It was astonishing that she hadn't passed out from her broken bone. He slowly put her back on her feet but kept her close to him. He put his right arm around her, enveloping her in his black cloak, moved his hand on her waist and brought her as close to him as possible. He placed his left hand on her right elbow so she could rest her injured arm on his.

"What? You're with us now?" Emmett asked, suspicious.

"I'm with her," he replied. His tone didn't leave place for any doubt. If it came to a fight, he couldn't care less what happened to any them, as long as メービスwas safe.

For the first time in her long life, メービスfelt safe. It didn't matter if he was a complete stranger, he was her mate, and she knew what it meant. He would die for her, the way she would die for him. She allowed herself to close her eyes. She rested her head on his chest and just enjoyed the feeling of being in his arms. Where she belonged.

"大丈夫ですか , 妖精?" Toshiro asked. (Are you okay, Yōsei?)

"I'm fine," she nodded.

Toshiro glanced at the former Volturi guard who had tried to kill him just a few days before. Demetri didn't seem intimidated, in fact, it was the opposite. Toshiro was still afraid of the tracker.

Carlisle noticed Toshiro was uncomfortable, and tried to welcome their new "ally" so that they could move on.

"Demetri."

"Carlisle."

The vampires, who had crossed path many times before, politely nodded at each other. The doctor looked back at Aro, knowing perfectly that this was far from over.

"Aro you see there's no law broken here," he said.

"Agreed," Aro replied. "If we forget about the informer escaping us, and you sheltering a traitor."

Demetri reacted to the word. It was true, now, he fought against the Volturi, he was a traitor.

"False witness and betrayal are two crimes punishable by death," Caius said.

Aro gestured the blond vampire to stop.

"It is true, Carlisle, that no law has been broken. But does it then follow that there is no danger?" he said as he took a few steps forward. "For the first time in our history," he spoke loud, addressing the entirety of his witnesses, "humans pose a threat to our kind. Their modern technology has given birth to weapons that could destroy us. Maintaining our secret, has never been more imperative. In such perilous times, only the known is safe. Only the known is tolerable. And we know nothing of what this child will become. Can we live with such uncertainty? Spare ourselves a fight today, only to die tomorrow?"

His words managed to convince his witnesses, even though they didn't need much convincing. Carlisle's family and his friends were on the defensive, certain that the fight would start in the next seconds.

Suddenly, メービスbegan to laugh.

"What is so funny?" Caius spat.

"You are," she answered. "Maybe if you left your castle a little bit more often, Renesmee wouldn't be the first hybrid child you see."

All eyes were now on her. It was unlike her to speak her mind and with such arrogance, but she had to admit the situation was particularly amusing.

"What do you mean?" Bella asked.

"You're not the first human giving birth to a hybrid. You might be the first one surviving it," she said, "but not the first one doing it."

"Unfortunately," Caius interrupted. "You cannot prove that what you're saying is true."

"Unless," Aro said, "you can." The vampire held his hand out for the second time, in hope that she would accept to show him everything that she ever saw, to surrender her every thoughts to him.

Demetri wasn't about to let that happen. He tightened his hold on his mate, making it clear to everyone around that Aro wouldn't be touching her anytime soon. And メービス wasn't about to let him in on her life's story.

"Pity," Aro said, not hiding his disappointment.

But then, something caught his attention. He looked away from メービス and farther into the field behind her. Two vampires had just arrived and Aro seemed thrilled to see them.

"Alice," he gasped.

The small vampire looked at her family as she walked pass the group, and her eyes ended on Edward. She nodded at her brother before she turned her attention on Aro.

The two vampires were stopped by three guards and couldn't walk any closer.

"My dear, dear Alice. We're so glad to see you here after all," Aro said in glee.

"I have evidence the child won't be a risk to our kind," she said. "Let me show you."

Aro seemed like he didn't want anything more then to take Alice's hand. He was always eager to see what she could see. He was fascinated by her gift.

He gestured for her to approach and took her hand in haste. Silence settled. Minutes passed and nobody moved or said anything. The Cullens and their allies were all focused on Alice and the Volturi and their witnesses were all staring at Aro. メービスwatched as everybody tensed up. Alice held the power to end it all.

Demetri's fingers kept moving nervously on メービス waist. She gave a small smile to Toshiro who was giving her a worried look. She had never smiled at him before. She had never smiled at all. She moved a little more into the cloak and Demetri tightened his hold on her.

Suddenly, Aro removed his hand from Alice's. He didn't look happy. He didn't look convinced. He looked confused. Confused and scared. メービスlooked up at Edward who was doing the best he could not to grin. Aro's eyes moved on every one of Carlisle's friends as if to make sure they were all standing there.

"Now you know," Alice said with an angry tone. "That's your future. Unless you decide on another course," she told him.

"We cannot alter our course. The child still poses a great threat," Caius said.

"But what if we could assure she could remain conceal from the human world?" Edward asked.

"Of course," Caius replied. "But that cannot be known."

"Actually it can," Edward said.

Alice walked away from Aro and turned around. She smiled at her brother, who knew everything of her plan.

Two other vampires entered the field, the same way Alice and Jasper came from. One young man and a woman. Every pair of eyes was on them as they made their way to the black coats.

They had copper skin, and were wearing tribal clothing. Just looking at them made メービスfeel cold. They weren't dressed for this weather. Though, that couldn't bother the vampires.

The two strangers stopped in front of the Volturi, next to Alice.

"I've been searching for witnesses of my own," she said. "Among the Ticuna tribes of Brazil."

"We have enough witnesses," Caius said.

"Let him speak, brother," Aro interrupted him. Apparently, he needed a valid excuse to change the course of his future.

"I am half human, half vampire, like the child," the hybrid said. He had brown eyes, like those of a human. "A vampire seduced my mother, who died giving birth to me. My aunt Huilen raised me as her own, I made her immortal."

"How old are you?" Bella asked him.

"150 years."

His answer seemed to please the new parents, who were worried about their daughter's rapid growth.

"At what age did you reach maturity?" Aro asked, stepping forward.

"I became full-grown seven years after my birth. I have not changed since then."

"And your diet?" Aro asked.

"Blood, human food. I can survive on either."

"These children are much like us," Marcus spoke for the first time.

"Regardless the Cullens have been concerting with werewolves," Caius said. "Our natural enemies."

Aro turned around and put his hand on his brother's shoulder, then shook his head. Caius was both disappointed and angry. He had been looking forward to a fight.

"Dear ones," Aro said. "There is no danger here. We will not fight. Today."

For once, Marcus seemed pleased by his brother's decision. Caius angrily walked away without giving another look to the Cullens.

One by one, the Volturi turned around and left the field. In a matter of seconds, they were all gone. Aro gave one last look to Alice, Bella, his former tracker and his new found mate.

"Such a prize," he said, already thinking about his next move, before he disappeared.

"We have them on the run, now is the time to attack!" Vladimir told Carlisle.

"Not today," the doctor disagreed.

"You're all fools!" Stefan shouted, obviously disappointed, "the Volturi might be gone, but they will never forgive what happened here."

For only answer, the Romanian vampires received laughs. Everyone was relieved to have avoided a fight and that nobody had died. The two vampires left without saying another word.

メービスfelt Demetri relax. She looked up at him, and saw he was still worried, he knew Stefan and Vladimir were right.

"You worry too much," she told him.

He smiled.

"Is that so?" he asked, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

"I've had stronger and scarier enemies than the Volturi," she told him.

He cupped her cheek with his hand. She closed her eyes and leaned into him, she enjoyed the warmth of his glove on her skin.

"Felix would have killed you."

"He wouldn't have killed me," she said. "He doesn't know how."

"He would have been creative."

メービスsmiled. "It's not about that," she shook her head.

Demetri was obviously confused but chose to let it go for the moment.

"I didn't catch your name," he said.

She smiled.

"I'm Mavis."

"Mavis," he smiled. "We have a lot to talk about."

"You have no idea," he heard Toshiro mumble.

Mavis laughed. He really had no idea.

"Mavis."

Tanya, Katrina and Irina approached the hybrid with a grateful look on their faces.

"Thank you so much for saving our sister," Tanya said.

"You risked your life for her, we are forever in your debt," Katrina said.

"I don't know how to thank you," Irina said.

"Don't worry about it," Mavis told them.

"If you ever need anything," Katrina said. "You'll know where to find us."

Mavis smiled and nodded. She wasn't used to that feeling. She was surrounded with friends, and people who actually cared about her.

Everybody was laughing, hugging, kissing, getting rid of the stress and the tension that had creeped into them.

Irina felt horrible. She kept apologizing to Bella and Edward, recognizing that her spitefulness had caused them the worst troubles.

Mavis felt Demetri's lips on her forehead, and she closed her eyes, let out a sigh, and leaned into him.

"They told me I didn't have a mate," she said. "They told me I was alone."

There had never been any trace of doubt or weakness in her voice in the past. But at that moment, she couldn't stay strong. All these years, she chose not to feel, to stay neutral, to not care, to not live. She wasn't the soldier they had created her to be anymore. She was who she had always been made to be. Just a girl.

"Who did? I'll kill them all." He was half joking.

"I already did," she sadly smiled.

"You're not alone," he said. "You'll never be alone again."

"Mavis," Carlisle interrupted them. "How's your arm?"

"Painful," Mavis admitted.

"I heard the bone break. I need to take you to the hospital."

"No, not the hospital," she quickly refused. She afraid.

"It will only be a few hours."

"No hospital," she repeated with a threatening tone.

"You're afraid of hospitals?" Emmett chuckled.

Mavis threw him a glare that scared the hell out of him. He cleared his throat and looked away.

"Fine, I'll do what I can from my home," Carlisle said.

Mavis seemed unsure. "No needles," she said.

"No needles," Carlisle nodded.

She looked around and saw almost all the vampires were gone. The wolves had disappeared too.

"We're right behind you," Mavis told the doctor.

Carlisle nodded, gave a quick look to Demetri before he took Esme's hand and left the field.

"What was that about?" Demetri asked.

"Hospitals bring bad memories," she told him.

Demetri frowned but didn't ask more questions. He enveloped her small body in his black cloak, in an attempt to shield her from the cold.

"You're gonna have to throw that away," she smiled playfully.

"I will," he smiled back. "But don't expect me to get yellow eyes."

She laughed and shook her head. "Don't worry about that," she said, placing her left hand on his chest, "we'll hunt together." As she spoke, her eyes turned red.

"You're a vampire?" he asked, stunned.

"Half vampire," she corrected him.

"You're like the child?"

"There's nothing human in me," she said, she sounded offended.

"What are you?" he asked. He had never been more curious.

She smiled.

"You don't speak Japanese, do you?"


	5. The Ballet Dancer (Part 1)

**Hi, hello, bonjour :D**

 **Thank you so much for the fav and follows!**

 **This one is short**

 **Enjoy :D**

* * *

The room was poorly lit. It was night outside, and the lights were flickering. The room was a small square, and mirrors covered two of its walls. The floor was made of light wood. The windows were high and rectangular. They had bars on them. They were so old, one could probably pull on one of the three bars and it would come out. If one managed to reach that high, that is. There was a piano in one corner of the room, and a stereo in another. An iPod had been plugged in and music filled in the room. It was an entire orchestra.

A young woman was dancing in the middle of the room. She was completely focused on the music and on her movements. She forgot everything else. She couldn't hear the rain hitting the windows, she couldn't hear the ear piercing noise the bars made because of the wind, she couldn't hear the floor squeak under her feet.

Her pink shoes travelled on the parquet. Every time she would wear them, she would leave New-York and dance her way to another city, to another world. She would leave that ridiculously small room that made her feel imprisoned, she would forget who she was, what she had been through and what she had to do.

And after she was done, she sat on the floor, taking in the silence and the loneliness. Thinking about what she had been through and what she had to do. She would shove her pink shoes in her bag, between her laptop and her law essay due for the next day.

She danced in the studio when everybody else was gone. Between 8PM 10PM.

That night, that rainy night, the moon was full, and she was wearing a black jacket, a pair of jeans and black boots. She wrapped herself in her huge red scarf before exiting the studio and stepping into the wet streets.

She walked hastily, looking at the ground and clenching at her bag, half of her face buried in her scarf. She got into a taxi and, as usual, the driver was surprised to hear the address she gave him.

The yellow car drove its way to Park Slope, a neighborhood in northwest Brooklyn.

She thanked him politely, payed him, then, exited the car. She walked up the stairs to the front door and it took her a minute to find her keys.

As she was looking inside her bag, she heard someone walk up behind her. She gasped as she felt him move his hand on her waist. A second later, she felt a sharp object against her back, she guessed to be a knife.

"Scream and you die," he said.

She could barely breathe, screaming was all she wanted to do at this instant.

"Open the door," he ordered her.

She started to shake. She found her keys, and opened the door with difficulty because of her shaking hands. He pushed her inside and she fell on the ground. She turned around quickly to face him. The man looked like he was in his late forties. He was poorly dressed. He was wet because of the rain. He was wearing an old and used green jacket, grey jeans and brown boots. He put his hands in his left pocket and got out a gun.

"Give it to me," he said. He was obviously nervous, his hand was trembling.

"Wh- what?"

"Everything!" he yelled. "Your money, your jewels, everything of value."

She didn't mind giving him cash. She had plenty of money in the bank. But the jewels were her mother's and had been her grandmother's. Anything in the house that were of value belonged to her parents, and it was all she had left of them.

She nodded heretically, and started looking inside her bag.

"Hey, hey, what you doing?" he yelled.

"I'm looking for my wallet," she yelled back. Tears were starting to fall on her cheeks.

"Slowly," he said. "Slowly!"

The man, who had never used a gun before, never even once held one, pulled the trigger. He stared blankly at the young woman lying inert before him. He looked at the red whole on her forehead. Blood was spilling on the floor.

Suddenly, Alice was back in her living room. She looked around and saw her entire family was staring at her. She remembered a few minutes before she was listening to Renesmee play the piano, then, she ended up in that ballet studio in New-York and witnessed an innocent woman get killed.

"What did you see?" Jasper asked.

He was sitting right next to her, holding her hand. Her eyes moved from him to Edward, whom, from the look on his face, she knew to have come to the same conclusion as her.

"I saw their mate get murdered."


	6. Visions

**Hi, hello, bonjour :D**

 **Thank you for the fav and follows :D**

 **Reviews are always encouraging, thank you for the feedback!**

 **This one is short, hope you'll still like it!**

 **Enjoy ;)**

* * *

 _Visions._

 _A vision of the future is a message from the Gods._

 _That's how they intervene in our world. They send messengers, messages._

 _Whatever you see, the Gods want you to intervene. It is what's going to happen. But it can change. You can change it._

 _So, change it._

Demetri was looking out the window of the highest apartment of the building he was in. He was looking at all the lights lightning Tokyo. They were of all colors. Making the city more visible during the night than during the day.

When he left the Volturi six months ago, he didn't care where he ended up as long as he was with his mate. Turned out that Mavis's favorite city was Tokyo, and Demetri didn't complain. There were many tourists there, plenty of choices for dinner.

Mavis was lying on her back, in her bed, her feet on the wall. She was looking at the blue on her nails. They were blue electric.

"How do you know all this?" Demetri asked.

He turned around and made his way to the bed, he was only a few steps away. He placed his hands on both sides of her head and locked his crimson eyes with her blue ones.

"They wanted me to know," she shrugged. "They taught me."

She looked away and started playing with the collar of his white shirt.

"So, all the visions that the Cullen girl has. They're messages from the Gods?"

"Mmh, not exactly," Mavis shook her head. "Most of her visions are related to her environment. They're about her family, her friends, people she knows, things she actually wants to see. But, she's also kind of a… a mean to an end, you know? If a God or a Goddess really wanted to give a message or a warning, they'd use someone like her."

"So, she's not alone? She's not the only one out there who can see the future?"

"No. There are many oracles out there, seers… some witches master the art as well, but, they're usually using dark magic."

"I still can't believe I've lived a thousand of years without knowing that witches existed."

Mavis giggled. "Every kind has their own Volturi," she said. "They don't want other species to know they exist."

"Yeah, but it's not fair. They know we exist."

"No, they don't," Mavis shook her head. "Not all of them do."

"You do."

"They wanted me to know," she said distractively, her fingers wandering on his face.

"They wanted you to know a lot of things."

"They wanted me to know everything."

"Do you? Know everything?"

Mavis shrugged. "Pretty much…," she said. She looked up and he saw a mischievous look in her eyes, "more than you do," she grinned.

"Ouch," he grinned back.

Mavis giggled as he leaned to kiss her. They both closed their eyes as their lips met. She slid her hands in his hair as his cold lips moved on hers. Everything about him was cold. She didn't mind. Every time he touched her, she felt electricity go through her body. He grinned in the kiss as he heard her heart was no longer beating. It always did that, every time he touched her, she died all over again. His skin was hard but his touches were always so gentle. He was careful with her, as if she was a fragile human. She loved it. She loved that he was afraid to break her, to hurt her. Nobody ever had. They had all tried to break her, but they never succeeded.

He didn't need to breath but she did. Or else she would pass out. Again.

He slightly, and reluctantly, backed away to let her catch her breath.

"Maybe I can show you one or two things you don't know," he said, with a grin and a look that would make any girl blush.


	7. The Ballet Dancer (Part 2)

Rain was falling on Forks. As always.

The Cullens were gathered in their living room, listening to Renesmee play the piano with her father by her side.

It took a minute for them to notice that Alice wasn't with them anymore. She was there physically, but mentally, she was far away, in New-York. Her mate noticed it first, of course, then, Edward did.

He saw everything his sister was witnessing. It was different from all the other visions she ever had. Usually, she'd see the future of someone she knows. She'd see a warning of a threat that was coming to her or someone she cared about. But this time, she saw someone she had never met, a complete stranger. She didn't even know her name. Usually, she'd see parts of the event, but this time she saw it all, the whole hour of it.

Jasper took his mate's hand in his, trying to catch her attention, to bring her back to reality.

"What did you see?" he asked.

Alice took an unnecessary breath. "I saw their mate get murdered."

Bella gestured her daughter to come closer. Last time Alice had a vision in this room, over one year ago, it didn't announce anything good.

"Whose mate?" Carlisle asked.

"I… I'm not sure," she replied. She shook her head, still confused by what she saw.

"Try using words," Emmett said, earning himself eyes roll from his entire family.

"Aro's," Alice said. "Or Marcus's or Caius's, I don't know."

"Can someone have several mates?" Bella asked.

"It's not unheard of," Carlisle said. "It is believed that people who share a mate have a close destiny."

"Twins usually share the same mate as well," Edward told his wife.

"How do you know whoever you saw is _their_ mate," Bella asked.

"I don't know," Alice shook her head.

"You must have seen something," Jasper said.

"No," Alice answered. "This vision… it's different. I… it felt so real… more than usual."

"When is it going to happen? Do you know?" Carlisle asked. "If we can find out, we should help her."

"It was in New-York… at night. The moon was full."

"Full moon is in two days," Jacob said.

Every vampire in the room turned to look at the wolf.

"What?" he asked.

"Do you know where she lives?" Carlisle asked.

"I do, actually," Alice nodded.

"Should we warn the Volturi?" Esme asked.

"Um, no!" Jacob said, like it was a crazy idea.

"Yeah, I agree with the dog on this," Rosalie said.

"Rose!" her 'mother' scolded her.

"That's alright," Jacob chuckled. "For once Blondie and I agree on something."

Rosalie rolled her eyes. Emmett chuckled, their "frenemy" relationship always amused him.

"If she's their mate, they have a right to know," Carlisle said.

"Do I have to remind you that they're psychopaths?" Jacob asked. "Who tried to kill all of us. Who would gladly still do it."

"Yeah, the girl's better off," Emmett chuckled.

"Don't say that," Esme said with the most serious tone any of them had ever heard from her. "Mates are meant to be together. They won't hurt her, it's against their instinct. They'll want to protect her."

"Esme's right," Carlisle said.

"And how do we contact them?" Emmett sighed.

"I will try the phone," Carlisle rolled his eyes.

"What if they don't believe us?" Edward asked. "What if they think we're tricking them?"

"Then we'll go ourselves."

"We'll need to go anyway," Alice said. "They'll want us there."

"I should think so," Carlisle sighed.

"There's no time to waste," Esme said. "We need to warn them now."

The throne room was cold. It always struck Bianca whenever she had to interrupt the 'masters'. The weather in Volterra was always much warmer than the temperature of the 'tourist site' she worked in. It never allowed her to forget where she was.

Bianca had been working for the Volturi for a few months, and she was well aware of how her predecessor had ended up. She rarely had to interrupt them, but some days she was unlucky enough to have to leave her desk and walk in the lions' cage.

When she entered the cold room, Felix and another vampire, she couldn't remember his name, were tearing off the arms of another one of their kind. She heard him scream before his head was removed from his body which was set on fire a second later.

"My dear Bianca," Aro spoke up.

She jumped, startled, and looked up at her 'boss'.

"What brings you to us at this most unfortunate moment?" he asked, with a smile that always made her shiver.

"Um." That was a bad start. Both Aro and Caius hated it when she said that. "You received a phone call," she quickly added, "you said to come immediately to you if Carlisle Cullen called…"

"Ah," Aro interrupted her. He clapped his hands and she couldn't tell if he was annoyed or thrilled by the news. "Our dear friend is trying to contact us. On what matter?"

"He said it was urgent. It said it concerned… you three," she cleared her throat uncomfortably, her voice was shaking, so was she, "he said it was about… your mate."

As soon as she said the word, Aro was standing before her. Both Marcus and Caius moved on their seat, suddenly captivated by what the human had to say.

Bianca jumped, startled by the sudden movement of the vampire her brain hadn't been able to process properly.

"I don't think I heard you right, my dear," Aro asked her to repeat herself.

She could see the anticipation on his face, and the hope in his crimson eyes.

"He said Alice saw her die. He said you have to come to New-York as soon as you can. Now. He said you have to go now." She had never spoken faster. Fortunately for the vampires they had no trouble understanding her.

"You said it concerned us," Marcus spoke, slowly, and with this eternal despair in his voice, "us three."

"Yes," Bianca nodded. "He said it wasn't clear whose mate… she was. He said there was a possibility she was…"

"Ours," Aro breathed out, interrupting her again.

"We can't believe the Cullens, brother," Caius spat. "How can they know she's our mate?"

"They said they're going to New-York, they'll be waiting for you there," Bianca told them.

"It's a trap," Caius said. He always sounded angry, it always scared Bianca.

"He said you'd say that," she continued, earning herself a stare from Caius.

"And what else did he say?" the blond vampire asked.

"That it wasn't."

Aro stared at his secretary for a few seconds, trying to decide what to do.

"Bianca, dear, make the preparation for the trip."

"Are you…" she started to say, "leaving now?"

"Yes, now," Aro said as he walked away from her.

She nodded before she turned away and exited the room, the sound of her heels echoing in the hallway.

"They can't possibly know if she's our mate. It's obviously a trap!" Caius told Aro.

"Maybe, brother," Aro said. "But are you willing to take the chance?"

"I," Marcus said as he got up, "am not."

"Jane and Alec will be coming with us, of course," Aro said.

"Of course," Caius sighed. He didn't believe for one second the Cullens's story. He was getting ready for anything. Anything but his mate.

"Master, you called for us?" Jane asked as she entered the room with her brother by her side.

"Yes, my dear child," Aro nodded. "We are leaving to New-York," he told the twins. "You will be accompanying us, of course, as well as Felix."

He told them, but they already knew, of course, they had heard everything.

First Demetri and now their masters. The twins couldn't help but wonder when they will meet their own mates, and if they even had one. They had all lived centuries, trying not to think about it. Vampires often didn't meet their mate. As they stayed frozen in time, their mate kept growing older each second and ended up dying. As immortals, they stayed away from humans, unless they were destined to be their dinner. Who knew what had happened to their mates? Who knew if destiny had even gave them one?

* * *

 **Thank you for reading :D**

 **Please, don't hesitate to let me know what you think!**

 **I hope you enjoyed it :)**


	8. The Ballet Dancer (Part 3)

The city that never sleeps was a nest of vampires. New-York never lacked in tourists or strays whose disappearances wouldn't be noticed or seemed as 'abnormal'. Humans always found realistic explanations for unrealistic events, because they knew what their kind was capable of. Kidnapping, murder, human trafficking… Who would ever think that someone's disappearance was due to a vampire? Not someone in their right mind, that's for sure.

Vampires knew how to make themselves invisible. For the Volturi, being invisible was the most important thing. But even though New-York was a big city, it wasn't easy to wander around in dark robes without being noticed. Fortunately, the 'Kings' were smart enough to keep up with modern technology. And so, they made sure that their private plane would arrive at night, and that a car with tinted windows would be waiting for them there.

A sect. That's usually what the humans they encountered thought. The pilots, the flight attendants and the driver were all meant to believe that their customers were part of a sect. Of course, they couldn't die, that would attract unwanted attention.

The car drove to a hotel which was known to have been there forever. No one ever saw anyone enter, but it always seemed busy. The lights were on at night, people passing by could often hear music coming from the old building, as if it were a normal establishment, even though rumors had it, for those still paying attention, that the customers were all ghosts forever stuck there.

The hotel was a huge building trapped between a restaurant and a bar. It looked like it had been built two centuries ago, but there was no sign of it aging, as if, it too, were frozen in time.

People would walk pass it, without even looking at it, as if it weren't even there. As if it were so old, its refusal to live in the present had erased its existence, had made it invisible. People would go in the restaurant to its right, then walk out to go in the bar to its left without giving the hotel another look.

The car stopped right in front of the building. It was early dawn. One by one, the six passengers got out of the car. They were all wearing black cloaks, and their faces were concealed in their black hoods. Of course, no one noticed them.

The six vampires entered the big bright hall. The first thing they saw was the huge chandelier which almost blinded them. The wallpaper was a dark red which matched the huge rug covering almost the entirety of the white marble floor. The luxurious furniture of the room was white and red. The stairs where made of white stone, the rugs covering the stairs were dark red, the curtains which covered the windows were red velvet, the entire hotel was white and red.

As expected, the owner of the hotel was waiting for them at the reception.

"Aro." She took a step forward as she spoke. Her voice was soft, and even though she was a vampire, one could still hear her age in it. She wasn't old, she looked like she was in her mid-forties. She had brown hair that she had pulled back in a bun, and she was wearing a red dress and red heels.

"Ellen," Aro smiled at his old friend, "what a pleasure to see you again after all this time."

"It's a pleasure to receive you here," she smiled. Aro knew that smile well. "It's an honor to have you as our guests for the first time this century."

"Have our friends arrived?" Aro queried.

"They have," she nodded. "They've been there for a few hours. Patiently waiting. I offered them sustenance but, as I feared by the color of their eyes, nothing in the menu was appealing to them."

"Yes, I'm afraid there was no time to warn you of their… _particular_ diet," Aro said with a fake apologetic tone.

"Your rooms are ready, of course," she told them.

"Thank you, Ellen. Again, I apologize for the short notice."

"Oh, no," Ellen smiled, "it was such a pleasure to receive your call. You are always welcome here, of course."

Aro smiled, then nodded, before he walked away without giving his old friend another look. Ellen smiled at her guests as they walked past her.

"Caius," she smiled politely, but the blond vampire didn't even look at her.

"Ellen," Marcus stopped before her. "How have you been?" he asked with a small smile.

"Perfect," she replied. "How is Italy?"

"Always the same," Marcus sighed.

"Maybe it was time for a change of scenery," she said.

"Perhaps," Marcus sadly smiled, then nodded, before he followed his brothers up the stairs.

When Ellen turned to watch him leave, she noticed that the small blonde had been waiting for her master, like a faithful servant. Ellen would never say it aloud, of course, but the twins always made her uneasy.

"Lady Jane," she smiled. "How have you been?"

"Good," Jane merely replied before turning around.

The Cullens had been waiting nervously for the Volturi to arrive. Alice had seen that Aro would be traveling with only Jane, Alec and Felix, which should have reassured her family, but the presence of the twins didn't reassure anyone.

Aro was the first to step into the room that had been given to the Cullens. He saw, to his surprise, that not all of them had come. Only Carlisle, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella and Emmett had made the trip.

The yellow eyed vampires watched as Caius, Marcus and their three guards appeared one by one behind Aro.

Caius's anger was obvious on his face. Jane's eyes immediately found Bella, the only creature on the planet who was immune to her abilities. Bella ignored the girl's stare.

"Carlisle." Aro said his name even though he was looking at Alice. "Thank you for coming," he said, his eyes finally landing on the blond vampire.

"Of course," the doctor nodded. "I'm happy we meet again under much lighter conditions."

"As am I," Aro said. Of course, nobody was fooled by his smile.

"Enough," Caius interrupted. "Lead us to our _mate_ ," as he said the word it was clear that he didn't believe the story they were telling him, "so we can go on with this."

"Patience, brother," Marcus sighed. "Let them speak."

Caius rolled his eyes as Aro held his hand out, gesturing Alice to approach. The small vampire slowly made her way to the dark-haired Volturi. The last time she showed him one of her visions, it was a death threat she knew he hadn't appreciated.

Aro took her hand, impatient to see what she had seen.

"What do you see, brother?" Marcus broke the silence with his eternal sad voice.

Alice watched carefully as Aro's face first showed fascination, then surprise, worry and, finally, horror. He backed away quickly, letting go of Alice's hand.

"They didn't lie, brothers."

"She's yours?" Caius asked. He tried to conceal his surprise, but failed.

"Yes, it appears so," Aro whispered thoughtfully. "Why did you think she was ours?" he asked Alice.

"I don't know. I just… know."

"Is she right?" Marcus asked, hopeful.

"It is not impossible," Aro replied.

"Full moon is tonight," Carlisle said. "Alice will take you to her."

"Well, we are… forever grateful to you, dear Alice," Aro said.

"I suppose there's no convincing you of letting the man live," Carlisle asked.

"Indeed, Carlisle," Aro said with a cold tone. "That _man_ 's fate has already been decided."


	9. The Ballet Dancer (Part 4)

**Hi, hello, bonjour :D**

 **This took longer than I thought to write!**

 **Please, let me know what you think!**

 **Enjoy :D**

* * *

The rain was cold and fell on the streets of Brooklyn. They gleamed wetly, reflecting the light of the streetlamps. A yellow car stopped in front of a house, and a young woman came out of it. She rushed towards the steps, trying not to get too wet.

Her wet brown hair fell on her face as she looked inside her bag for her keys. The cold made her shiver, and the thought of getting sick crossed her mind.

She gasped, suddenly, as a hand moved on her back to her waist. She felt the hot breath of the stranger in her neck as he spoke.

"Scream and you die."

As he said the words, she felt a sharp object against her back. She swallowed thickly, trying her best not to make a sound. All she wanted to do at this instant was scream.

"Open the door," he ordered.

She slowly looked back down into her bag. She was shaking, which didn't make it easier for her to find the keys. A tear fell down her cheek as, after what seemed like an eternity, she still hadn't found them. She felt him press the knife harder against her back and she held in a gasp of pain. She was terrified of making a sound, he had been clear about what would happen if she alerted anyone.

When, finally, she held the keys in her shaky hands, the man pushed her against the door. It took her a minute to unlock it. He pushed her inside and she fell on the ground. She quickly turned around to face him.

Everything happened fast.

The man started screaming, as if he were in pain. As she heard the door slam, six people, dressed in black robes, appeared behind her assailant. The man fell on his knees.

The next thing she heard was an awful sound. Neck broken, the dead man's body fell on the floor, in front of her.

She was shaking violently. Her heart was beating irregularly. She was panting and panicked. Water filled her eyes, and she could barely feel the tears falling down her cheeks. She watched as the strangers pulled down their hoods and revealed their faces.

They were the most beautiful people she had ever seen. The men were unbelievably handsome and the girl was the prettiest she had ever met. They had the whitest skin and the reddest eyes. She was sure they weren't human. They couldn't be.

She stared at the three men standing right in front her. She had never met them before, but she felt like she knew them. They looked familiar and, despite the fact that they had just killed a man in front of her, she had a feeling they wouldn't hurt her.

Of course, she didn't trust that feeling at all.

"My dear."

The man who spoke was the shortest of his three companions. He was tall, though, but she doubted anybody on Earth was taller than the giant who was standing to their left. The two teenagers stood still to their right. It was obvious who was giving the orders here.

He took one step forward as he spoke. She backed away as soon as she saw him move. She almost banged her head against the table made of red marble that was behind her but she didn't. She stopped as she felt something hard behind her head in the shape of a hand.

"We're not going to hurt you."

She looked up and her eyes grew big when she saw the blond one was standing right next to her. It wasn't possible, she thought, he was just in front of her a second before.

She got up and ran as fast as she could. She went to her right and entered her father's office. She slammed the door behind her and rushed towards the desk at the other end of the room where she knew her father kept a gun in one of the drawers. It took her half a minute to find it.

"Do not be afraid dear."

Startled, and in a panic state, she shot the 'man' who had just entered the room. She let out a small scream as she pulled the trigger. As soon as she shot the gun, the blond 'man' appeared before her. She pointed the gun at him, and fully intended on shooting, but he was faster. He stepped closer and gently took her right wrist in his cold hand and pointed the gun at the ceiling.

"You're going to hurt yourself," he said. His face was so close from hers she felt his warm breath on her face.

He took the gun and let it fall into the drawer before he closed it with his foot.

"You have nothing to fear from us."

The blond stranger let go of her wrist and turned around to look at his friend who had just spoken. Her eyes fell on him. He had long brown hair and he looked tired and sad. He was standing next to the pieces of the vase that the lost bullet had broken.

As soon as she was free she stepped back and ended up trapped in the corner of the room. The blond man walked away to give her space, which confused her.

"Wha- who are you?" she stuttered.

She found herself in her father's office, alone with three strangers who were looking at her as if she was God herself.

"My name is Aro, dear. And this is Caius and Marcus."

"Nice to meet you," Caius said. She was confused by his tone, she couldn't tell if he was angry or disappointed.

"Are you hurt?" Marcus asked.

"What are you doing in my house?" she asked with a trembling voice. Tears were still falling on her cheeks, and her entire body was shaking. She was confused and scared. These strangers in front of her had just killed a man, which meant they were dangerous, but by killing him they had saved her from trouble, which complicated things. What she couldn't understand was how fast they seemed to be. Especially Caius.

"We were warned of your troubles which gave us time to intervene," Aro said.

The girl frowned. "Wh- what?"

"It's complicated," Caius said. He had warned his brothers that the situation would be delicate. It was against their own laws to tell their secret to a human. Yet, they had decided that as long as she wasn't a threat to their kind, she could be allowed to know.

"You should probably sit down," Aro said with an unusual smile. He was clearly uncomfortable. He ate humans. He had no idea how to take care of one. "What do humans drink in difficult times? Coffee?"

"Do you want any coffee, dear?" Marcus asked.

The young woman felt like Alice in Wonderland. Like she had fallen into the rabbit hole and landed in this alternate universe that didn't make any sense. She stared back at the vampires who were waiting for an answer.

"I don't like coffee," she whispered, more to herself than to them, as she was half convinced that they weren't real.

"Oh," Aro said. "I see…" The vampire wasn't speechless often. He had no idea what to say, or what to do.

"Sit down, my dear," Marcus told her. "We don't want you to hurt yourself if you faint, you don't look like you're feeling well."

He was right. She could barely feel her legs. But she didn't dare move, she was afraid she'd fall if she tried to walk. It wasn't that she had just been attacked, or that her attacker had been killed right in front of her that made her feel weird. But the three strangers standing in the room with her. Everything about them was odd. Their clothes, their eyes, their skin, the way they talked, the way they moved… What confused her the most was the way she felt. She didn't feel threaten by them. On the contrary, she felt safe.

She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and sighed. "You're not real."

"I can assure you, we're very real," Caius said. She could hear his irritation in his voice. That scared her a little.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"We want you to sit down," Caius said with an authoritarian tone.

She slightly jumped, startled.

"You're scaring her, brother," Aro reprimanded him.

Caius rolled his eyes and took a deep breath. "I apologize," he said, his tone wasn't convincing. "Would you please sit down so that we can go on with this?"

"What are you?" she asked.

"If you sit down, we'll tell you," Caius told her.

She hesitated. Seconds passed and as he saw she wasn't moving, Marcus slowly made his way to her. She watched carefully as he approached her. She wanted to step back but she already had her back against the wall. He didn't want her to feel trap so he didn't stand too close from her.

She held her breath as he slowly raised his hand. Their eyes locked for a few seconds, and he could see her fear in her eyes. All she could see was that he wasn't going to hurt her, but she still couldn't trust anything her instinct was telling her, because how she felt just seemed wrong. She closed her eyes as he cupped her cheek, surprisingly enjoying his cold skin on hers.

She took a deep breath as he gently moved his thumb on her cheek, wiping off the tears. She was still panting. She breathed out, and wiped her right cheek with her hand. Her movement made him step back.

He stepped aside and gestured her to sit on the couch to their left. She looked up at him for a few seconds before she walked toward the black sofa.

They didn't move a muscle as she sat down. She looked at them, one after the other, for a minute.

"What do you want?" she asked again. "What are you?"

The three 'men' looked at each other during an awkward moment of silence before Aro decided to speak up.

"Well, my dear, this won't be easy to hear."

"We're vampires," Caius merely said.

She could see both Aro and Marcus wished their friend had been more delicate about it.

Vampires. It made sense. Red eyes, cold skin, black robes, speed, strength... murder…

"Vampires?" she repeated in disbelief. She was getting more and more convinced that this wasn't real.

"Yes, we were born over three thousand years ago," Caius told her.

"Three… thousand…" A serious headache was starting to make this moment even more difficult than it already was. She started to rub her fingers on her forehead. "What do you want? What are you doing here?" She hoped they would just leave her alone.

"We're here for you, my dear," Aro said.

"For me?" she echoed, now more scared than confused. "What did I do?"

"You didn't do anything," Marcus quickly replied.

"We're not here to hurt you," Aro added.

"I don't understand, what do you want?"

"We want you," Caius said.

They were vampires and they wanted her, that meant only one thing, she was their dinner. Except they kept telling her they weren't going to hurt her… Her headache was becoming more and more painful each second, and she wished they would just disappear as fast as they appeared.

They could hear her heartbeat beating abnormally fast. The last thing they wanted to do was scare her.

"You want me? To do what?"

"Now, dear," Aro said as he took a few steps forward. "We understand that the… concept might sound a bit strange to you… human. But, understand that we've been waiting for you for a very long time."

"Waiting for me? I…"

"Let us explain," Aro interrupted her. "And then it'll make sense to you."

She looked at them, waiting for an explanation, anything that would make sense.

"Now, are you familiar with the term 'mate'?" Aro asked.

"Mate?" she repeated. "As in 'soulmate'?"

"Yes," Aro nodded. "Without the 'soul' part."

"People meant to be with each other are mates," Caius explained.

"Okay… what does it have to do with me?"

"Well, in our long existence we've learned that destiny had a strange sense of humor," Aro said. "And we've learned recently that we shared a mate. You."

"Me? You think I'm your… mate?" she asked, as if it were the stupidest thing she had ever heard.

"We know you are," Caius said. "Just like you know we're yours."

She stared at them, disappointed. They promised her it would make sense, but all they did was feed her headache. She looked around, looking for something, until her eyes landed on her father's scotch. She got up and poured herself a drink. She never drank. Especially not scotch. She quickly swallowed the liquid, and as it burned her throat, she couldn't regret her decision. She poured herself another drink before she turned around to face them.

"You think I'm… You're my…"

"Mates," Aro said. "Yes."

"So, you're saying that we're… 'meant to be'?" she said with a disgusted tone. "What happened to free will?"

"Well, of course, we're not going to force you to do anything you're not comfortable with," Marcus said.

"So, what exactly do you want from me?" she asked.

"We want you to come with us," Caius said.

"Come with you? Where?"

"Italy."

"Yeah, I'm not going to Italy. Not with you. Complete strangers. And vampires."

"We will never hurt you," Aro said for what seemed like the hundredth time. "You'll be safe with us."

"Safe? Safe from what? I mean… I don't get mug every day, I live in Brooklyn, I'll be fine."

"You'll be better with us," Caius said.

"Okay," she nodded. "Imagine I go with you. And we live that fairy tale 'meant to be' thing… What am I supposed to do in Italy? I don't even speak Italian. I have a life here. It might not be much, but I own this house. It's all I have left of my parents. This city is all I've ever known. And I don't know you."

"You will. Nobody has ever been unhappy with their mate," Caius said. "It's common sense."

"Who says I can't be happy on my own?"

"Nobody," Marcus answered. "But who says you can't be happy with us?"

"Well, first of all, and I can't stress this enough, you're vampires. And murderers. I mean, there's a dead guy in the next room!"

"Actually, Felix took care of that for you," Aro said.

"Felix is…?"

"Someone who works for us," Caius answered.

"So, who are you, anyway? I mean, obviously you have some sort of power, right?"

"Indeed," Marcus nodded.

"We're called the Volturi. We make sure that the laws are being followed," Aro told her.

"Oh, so you're like… the Kings of vampires."

"And we've been so for a very long time," Caius said.

"So, vampires have laws?"

"Not many," Aro said. "But let's not talk about this now. We understand that this is new and confusing for you. We've been told that you might need time to… adjust."

She chuckled sarcastically. "Yeah I might need time to adjust."

"May I ask," Marcus said. "Your name?"

"See? That's what I'm talking about, you don't even know my name."

"Mates never know each other's name when they first meet. The connection is done instantly, as soon as they lay eyes on each other," Caius said.

She sighed. "I'm Winter."

"Winter," Aro echoed. "You know, don't you, that what we are saying is true."

Winter couldn't deny it. Their explanation made sense. It explained why she felt the way she did. Or it might just be that her survival instinct was down at the moment.

She looked down and put the empty glass back on the table. "Maybe," she mumbled.

"You said you could be happy on your own, and we don't disagree," Aro said. "But are you happy now?"

Winter looked up at him, he had a point. A year ago she was in a car accident that not only ended her career as a ballet dancer, but also killed both her parents. Now, she was alone, and her dreams were dead. That did not sound like happiness at all.

"How does it work, anyway?" she asked. "Three mates. Sounds complicated."

"Doesn't it," Caius mumbled.

"I'm sure we will figure it out," Aro said.

If she had to be completely honest, she would say that Marcus was the one who seemed the most enthusiastic about the situation. Caius looked like he was disappointed, something she actually understood. He was a three thousand years old vampire who was stuck with a human, he had every right to be unhappy with the situation. And Aro seemed like he just wanted to do what had to be done. She was his mate, they had to be together, simple logic.

"So what, you live in a castle full of vampires that you get to boss around, like Felix?"

"Indeed," Aro said, and she thought she saw a glimpse of a smile. "And if you come with us you'll get to 'boss' them around too."

"You'll be their Queen," Caius said.

"Don't I have to be a vampire to be the Queen of vampires?" she asked with an amused tone.

"That can be arranged," Caius answered.

"Will I have to wear black robes too?"

"At least she has a sense of humor," Marcus said.

"I'm afraid the cloaks are non-negotiable," Aro replied.

"You're funny," Winter smiled. "That's good to know."

"Is it?" Caius rolled his eyes.

"Well, yeah," she said. "I mean, you're vampires, which means you kill people. People like me. So…"

"Again. You have nothing to fear from us," Marcus said.

"Yes, you've mentioned that once or twice."

"But you don't believe us," Aro said.

She crossed her arms over her chest, looked down at her feet, and moved uncomfortably.

"I do," she said. "It's just…" she cleared her throat, "not easy."

"We understand that," Aro said. "Which is why we're ready to answer any questions you might have."

Winter looked up at him, then ran her hand over her face. She looked around the familiar room where her three mates were standing. As her eyes moved from one to the other, it was like she was seeing them for the first time.

She couldn't explain why but it broke her heart to see Marcus so sad and she had no idea why. It broke her heart to think there was a possibility Caius hated her, and it broke her heart to imagine the only reason Aro was here was because he only wanted to do what logic demanded.

"How did you know about me? That I'm your mate, I mean."

"Some vampires have gifts," Aro said. "We know someone who can see the future. She saw you were in trouble and warned us."

"She can see the future?" she asked, stunned.

"Yes. That's how we found you."

"You came all the way from Italy to help me?"

"Of course," Caius said, like it was stupid she was even surprised. "She saw you die."

Suddenly she remembered how all of this started, and she felt stupid to have forgotten it.

She looked down, embarrassed. "Thank you," she whispered.

When she looked up a second later, Marcus was right in front of her. She jumped, startled to see him standing so close. Like he had done earlier, he cupped her cheek, and this time, as she locked eyes with him, she put her hand over his. She could see the sadness in his eyes fading away. She had the sudden urge to embrace him.

Surprised, it took him a second to hug her back. She closed her eyes as she rested her head against his chest and wrapped her arms around his hard body. He was cold, but it didn't bother her. It felt right. She was right where she belonged.

After the death of her parents, she was left alone, and nothing felt like home, nothing felt right. But as crazy as it sounded, she felt safe in the vampire's arms.

"Are you okay?" he asked, as he started to stroke her hair.

She hadn't been asked that for a very long time. After the accident, she stopped talking to her friends who didn't insist on making sure she was fine, so she guessed they had never really been true friends.

"No," she said. "I haven't been okay in a while."

Marcus slightly tightened his embrace. "I'm sorry to hear that."

She smiled sadly and backed away.

"I'm sorry," she apologized as she wiped the tear that had made its way on her cheek. "It's been a long day."

"No apologies necessary," Aro said. "We understand."

"We'll leave you now," Marcus said. "So you can rest."

"You're leaving?" she frowned, surprised.

"Yes, you just said you were tired," Caius told her.

"Well, yeah, but… I mean, it's still early."

"Do you want us to stay?" Aro asked.

"You said I could ask anything," she said and he nodded. "Well, I have questions."

Aro smiled.

"Go ahead, my dear. What do you want to ask?"


	10. Curiouser and Curiouser (Part 1)

**Hi, hello, bonjour :D**

 **Parts in italics are lyrics from Melanie Martinez's Mad Hatter**

 **I really hope you'll like this, please don't hesitate to let me know what you think!**

 **Thank you so much for the follows and reviews! It's very encouraging!**

 **Enjoy :D**

* * *

 _My friends don't walk, they run  
Skinny dip in rabbit holes for fun_

She was perfect. She had a pretty face and a pretty smile. She had blonde hair like all good girls have. But she didn't have pretty eyes. She didn't have the blue eyes of the angels. She had the red eyes of the devil.

She walked down the streets of New-York with her brother, counting the minutes before the sun would rise up and trap her inside.

 _Popping, popping balloons with guns, getting high off helium_

That night, like every other night, the screams had stopped quickly. She dropped the body on the ground without giving it another look, or another thought.

She looked up at the black sky as blood dripped off her lips onto her white skin.

 _We paint white roses red  
Each shade from a different person's head  
This dream, dream is a killer  
Getting drunk with the blue caterpillar_

Since her masters had been made aware of the existence of their mate, they had changed. They were in a better mood, not that it was unusual, but she had never seen them so worried, so happy, so disappointed.

Mates. Destiny plays a cruel joke.

Making them wait three thousand years just to give them one human to share.

Jane was happy she didn't have a mate. She had her brother, and he was always going to be her priority. Her brother, and herself.

She didn't need a mate. Someone to take care of. Someone to take care of her. Someone who would take her away from her brother and from her duty.

She was better alone. Safe.

Alone.

Unsafe.

 _I'm peeling the skin off my face  
'Cause I really hate being safe  
The normals, they make me afraid  
The crazies, they make me feel sane_

Of course, she couldn't have a human mate. Humans are too fragile, too moral. They're afraid.

Afraid of people like her. Even when she was human, they were afraid.

Vampires know better. They're smarter, stronger. They're killers. Just like her.

 _I'm nuts, baby, I'm mad  
The craziest friend that you've ever had  
You think I'm psycho, you think I'm gone  
Tell the psychiatrist something is wrong  
Over the bend, entirely bonkers  
You like me best when I'm off my rocker  
Tell you a secret, I'm not alarmed  
So what if I'm crazy? The best people are  
All the best people are crazy, all the best people are_

If her mate wasn't like her, what would she do?

That was easy enough to figure out.

 _You can be Alice, I'll be the Mad Hatter_


	11. The Ballet Dancer (Part 5)

**Hi, hello, bonjour :D**

 **Thank you so much for the favs and follows and reviews :D**

 **Don't hesitate to let me know what you think, I really hope you'll like it!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Of Pain and Pieces**

Sunlight filtered through the pink curtains and lit the pink room. It looked old and use. One could see the traces that time had left. The walls had been painted pink twenty years ago and as years passed the color faded. Plastic butterflies covered the walls along with small paintings in white frames for a few years before posters of popstars and boys bands came to replace it all. Alongside Hannah Montana were pictures of ballet dancers in costume, preferably the White Swan and the pink tutu of The Sleeping Beauty.

The room wasn't big. There was enough space for a double bed, a desk, a shelf, a wardrobe and a dresser. Hannah Montana was gone, but the ballet dancers remained. The furniture were all light wood. Pink curtains barely covered the windows and matched the pink carpet.

In the white bed slept a young woman. Twenty years of age. That room had always been hers. She was the one who insisted on the double bed. What a pain it had been to put it in the room.

She was peaceful in her sleep. It was late. As if she refused to wake up, unconsciously refusing to face reality. She was fully dressed, she even had her shoes on.

When she woke up, she didn't want to open her eyes. She had a headache and what seemed to be a hangover. She had had hangovers before. The first time was when she came back from the hospital, alone, and the second time was when she came back from her parents' funeral, alone again.

She sighed and moaned. She rolled onto her left and buried her face in the pillows, trying to shield herself from the light. Then she felt it. She was still in her uncomfortable bra and her uncomfortable jeans. She didn't remember coming up to her bedroom. That's when she remembered.

She never walked up the stairs. The last thing she remembered was drinking that last glass of scotch and asking that final question while looking into the red eyes of one of her mates "So you've just been killing people, human _and_ vampire, for three thousand years?" to which Caius merely replied "basically" as if there were absolutely no problem.

But there were problems. Many problems. First, she had three mates, which she was pretty sure was the reason of her headache and not the alcohol, second, they wanted her to go to Italy with them, never to return, third, they wanted to turn her into a blood thirsty vampire, fourth, it didn't seem like they were going to take no for an answer and, finally, she couldn't say no, it was an order from the universe itself.

But as she laid there in her bed, thinking about her messy life, she realized one thing; she didn't want to say no. Yes, they were her mates, and yes, basically, the universe was rubbing her of her free will, but what would happen if she stayed? She had no one and nothing. Sure, she owned the house, but all it was doing was remind her of her past, of her parents, of a future she would never have. Sure, she was a law student, but that was always her father's dream, not hers. Sure, her dream was dead and buried but that didn't mean she couldn't get another one. No, she didn't think the universe was rubbing her of her free will anymore. It was giving her a chance, a second chance at a new life, a better life. And if she took that chance, she would never be alone again.

She sat up and lazily moved her legs out of bed. She groggily stared at the floor and as she got up, she noticed a red note on her nightstand. It was a dark red card and on it was written in black letters _The New World_. She turned the card and saw the address of the hotel. She slightly smiled. She was relieved they hadn't abandoned her. She didn't mind that they knew where she lived, but she minded that only they could find her.

She put the card back down on the pink nightstand. She let her clothes fall on the floor as she undressed herself. She went into the bathroom and distractedly showered.

She stood there, in the foggy room, staring at her reflection in the mirror. She had a blue towel wrapped around her wet body, her wet brown hair fell onto her chest as she looked into her green eyes.

She barely recognized herself. It was as if the last few months had never happened, and she was reliving her lost all over again. Her parents, her career, her entire life was gone. And now all she had was three remorseless serial killers.

After a few minutes, she finally moved. She let the towel fall on the floor and took the hair dryer. Once she was done with her hair, she walked back into her bedroom and opened her wardrobe.

Her father was a very successful lawyer and her mother was an equally, if not more, successful heart surgeon. When she opened her wardrobe, Winter would usually grin. She liked expensive clothes, and unnecessary expensive accessories. She took out a pair of dark blue jeans which prize she would never understand considering how basic it looked, but it was because of the prize that she bought it. She took out a sleeveless red top, grabbed a black purse and blue sneakers. She loved heels, but hated wearing them. As a ballet dancer she was used to sore feet, but she wanted to be comfortable considering she had no idea how long she was going be out.

She needed to clear her head. Everything she wanted to do seemed wrong and dangerous. What could be worse than walk in a hotel filled with vampires? Go to Italy to live with vampires? Yeah, that seemed even worse.

She put the red card in her jeans pocket and grabbed something to eat on her way out. Usually, in situations like this, she would go to the ballet studio and dance until she couldn't feel her feet. But at this moment she just wanted to walk, and think.

She had no idea where she was going. She couldn't figure out if she wished every step she took led her closer to them, or farer away from them. She started thinking about immortality and blood. Did she want to become a vampire? Did she want to have to feed off human blood to survive for the rest of eternity? To become a killer? To become like them? No, she didn't. But it was more complicated than that, because what she wanted was to be with them, and she couldn't be with them and stay human. It was a weird feeling, she wanted to run away and hide from them, and be with them at the same time.

She had no idea how long she had been walking, nor where she was, when she heard someone call her name. She frowned and stopped in the middle of the streets. She heard it again. Someone was right behind her. She jumped, startled, as she felt a hand on her right shoulder. She turned around, quickly, and met with a young girl.

She was small. She looked like she was about sixteen years old. She had blonde hair and green eyes. She looked terrified. She was shaking, her eyes kept moving from right to left, as if she were afraid someone might recognize her.

"Winter," she breathed out with her shaky voice.

Winter was surprised and confused. She had never seen her before.

"Do I know you?"

Winter looked the stranger up and down. She was wearing a dirty shirt that was too big for her, the sleeves were so long she couldn't see the girl's hands. Her jeans were as dirty, if not more, as if she had been wearing them for days. Her blonde hair was a dirty mess as well. She looked like she was homeless, except even though her clothes were dirty, they didn't look old, nor did her shoes. She just looked like she had been through a rough few days.

"No, no, no," the girl repeated as she shook her head. "I… know you. I've heard of you," she said with great difficulty. "They told me about you," she whispered.

Winter frowned. "Who did?"

"The voices," she whispered.

Winter's face softened as she understood the girl wasn't in her right mind.

"Okay. What's your name?"

"My name?"

"Yeah, who are you?"

"Who am I?" she repeated, like she didn't understand the question, or didn't know the answer. "I'm pain and peace's," she whispered.

"Pain and pieces?"

"The red eyes," she said next as she locked her eyes in Winter's. "We're the same, you and I. They're gonna turn us and we're gonna burn," she said quickly, too quickly, like she had been drinking way too much caffeine, or took too much cocaine.

Except now Winter knew she wasn't crazy, or at least, not everything she said was. 'The red eyes' could only mean one thing, just as 'they're gonna turn us' did.

"Do you know them?" Winter asked.

"No, no, no, no," she shook her head. "You and I… we're the same," she whispered.

"How?"

"I'm pain and peace's… You're the Kings'."

As Winter realized what she meant, she couldn't help but wonder how she knew all of this, and if the voices were indeed real.

"Who told you that?"

"The voices… in my head… we need to run, they say we need to go or we'll burn."

The stranger started to hit herself in the head. Winter tried to stop her, but she was strong for a small girl.

"Stop hurting yourself!"

People walked past the two girls but none of them stopped to check on them. It was just a mere spectacle, an inconvenience that they wouldn't let ruin their day.

"Who's pain and peace?" Winter asked. "Are they your mates? Is that what you're trying to tell me?"

"They're going to turn us, and we will burn," she repeated.

"Calm down," Winter tried to take the girl's wrists but she wouldn't stop hitting herself. She noticed the bruises on her forehead and wondered for how long she had been doing that. "What's your name?"

"I can't feel anything," she breathed out, "but I feel everything. I can hear it all. It hurts, it hurts," she started to cry.

As the girl's legs failed her, her first instinct told her to call 911. She was obviously hurt and deranged. But she had a hunch that no doctor could help her. Obviously, whatever the voices were telling her was true.

She kneeled on the dirty streets and hugged the stranger who was crying on her shoulder. She kept repeating the same words over and over again.

"Make it stop."


	12. The Ballet Dancer (Part 6)

**Hi, hello, bonjour :D**

 **Thank you so much for the favs and follows!**

 **Don't hesitate to let me know what you think, I really hope you'll like it!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The taxi smelled bad. It was dark, despite the bright blue sky. The driver kept glancing at his mirror, suspicious about the dirty blonde girl he suspected was either crazy or homeless, or both. He couldn't help but wonder if the brown-haired woman, whose purse must have cost more than his salary, had kidnapped the poor teenager. Maybe they were sisters, he thought, maybe the blonde was a drug addict and her big sister had come to the rescue. As long as he got paid, he wouldn't ask any questions, why bother anyway?

The blonde teenager clung to Winter's left arm and wouldn't let go. She was still shaking, still afraid of 'the voices'. "They never stop" she said. "They're not talking to me." Her eyes kept moving as if she was looking for something or someone. She looked like she was listening to something nobody else could hear.

"I don't know," she said, when Winter tried to get her inside the taxi. "I don't know who to believe."

Some voices were telling her to run away, others to follow her destiny. None of it made sense, of course, but Winter knew what 'destiny' was, and it was her understanding that being with her mates would magically fix it all. Of course, she was nervous about getting the confused teenager into a room filled with murderous vampires, but who else was going to help?

The yellow car stopped in front of a hotel which looked like it had always been there. It was a strange sight to see the old white establishment between two dark modern buildings.

Winter paid the taxi driver and got out of the car, not without difficulty. The girl was still clinging onto her.

"We shouldn't go in there, it's too dangerous," she said with a trembling voice.

"It's gonna be fine," Winter replied, trying to convince her new friend, but herself as well.

As soon as they stepped into the building, both of them shivered. It was so cold and the atmosphere was so unfamiliar and strange, it was as if they had just entered a new world. The hall was big and empty. There was no one at the reception and silence filled the room.

"They're here," the teenager whispered. "I don't know…"

"Don't know what?"

"I don't know if I should be here."

"Could you let go of my arm?" Winter asked. "You're hurting me."

She winced as, instead of letting go, her 'friend' squeezed harder.

"We shouldn't be here," she whispered again. "Death lives here."

"Yes, I know," Winter mumbled.

"Hello!"

A loud voice echoed in the white hall. Both girls jumped, startled. A woman wearing only red had just entered the room and started walking towards them with a bright smile on her face.

"Welcome to _The New World_!" She looked strangely happy, which made both girls even more nervous.

"Um," Winter said. "I'm looking for someone. I mean… I'm…"

"Winter!"

She quickly looked up and saw Marcus and Caius standing at the top of the stairs. The blond vampire looked highly unhappy. The next second, he was standing right in front of her.

"Who is that?" he asked, anger obvious on his face.

"I… I don't know," she stuttered, intimidated.

"Why would you take her here?"

"I… she found me, I…."

"Calm down, brother," Marcus said, appearing behind him, placing his hand on his shoulder. "Who is your friend, dear?" he asked, he was always nicer.

"Um…" Winter looked down at the small teenager who was slowly moving away from the vampires. She was staring at them with her big green eyes, as if they were about to jump on her and eat her in the next second. Winter moved in front of her, hoping it would calm her down. "She found me in the streets," she explained. "She knew my name. I have no idea who she is, but she knows about… vampires," she whispered the word, as if it was forbidden to say it aloud. "She said something about 'red eyes' and 'pain and peace' and, and… she knows that I'm your mate…"

"How does she know all that?" Caius asked with his eternal angry voice.

"I don't know," Winter shook her head, "she says she's hearing voices."

"So, she's crazy," Caius said.

"Not if the voices are telling her the truth, she's not," Winter came to her defense. "She said I belonged to the Kings, whom I guess are you, and then, she said she belonged to 'pain and peace', I have no idea what that means."

"What do we have here?"

Marcus and Caius stepped aside to let Aro appear behind them. He was accompanied by the twins and Felix.

"Hello, dear," Aro smiled. "We weren't expecting you so early, I'm glad to see you here. Who is your friend?" Contrary to Caius, he didn't seem angry about the stranger.

"I don't know," she said. She turned around and tried to set herself free from the girl's grip, "you're fine, let go of my arm, please."

"We shouldn't be here," she repeated.

"Calm down, we're fine."

"Do you need help, my dear?" Aro asked.

"I'm fine," she shook her head. "She's been clinging at me since we got into the car. She's terrified of something but I can't figure out what. She's not making any sense."

"Maybe I can help," he said, holding his hand out to the teenager.

She immediately backed away, finally letting go of Winter's arm.

"I shouldn't be here," she said as she started hitting herself in the head again.

"You might have been right," Winter said as she looked up at Caius. She thought she saw him grin but she couldn't be sure.

As she moved farther away from Winter, the guards were finally able to see her.

Jane and Alec were confused, at first, to see the stranger hurting herself, acting and screaming like a deranged person. Until came the urge to make her stop. Suddenly, all they wanted was for her to not be in pain anymore, to stop screaming, to be in peace.

The 'seventeen years old' teenagers stared at their mate in disbelief. She was human. And she was crazy.

Jane's confusion quickly turned into anger. She watched as her brother quickly made his way to their mate and caught her in his arms. Black smoke wrapped them both until she stopped moving. She wasn't making a sound anymore. She fell, numb, in his arms as he lifted her off her feet. Only her eyes were alive. Her panicked gaze fell into Jane's. They were screaming silently, begging for it to stop.

"Sister?" Alec called.

"Pain and peace," Aro slowly said, understanding the girl's riddle.

It struck the red eyed blonde vampire that her entire life was defined by only one word: pain. It was accurate, and she would have never thought it would have bothered her. But as she looked at her green eyed mate she realized she was hurt. She was in pain, and there was nothing she could do to make her better.

"Jane?" Aro called.

She didn't move her eyes from the human, wondering if she was still in pain despite her brother's efforts. Then, she asked herself if she cared. Humans were weak and stupid, she didn't want a human as a mate.

But then she realized, the human was exactly like her, like she and her brother used to be. She had powers she couldn't control or understand and society probably rejected her because of it. She was hurt and alone, and only they could help her.

"Master?" she finally replied.

She looked up at her maker, wondering what he would make them do about their mate. She knew he would probably be unhappy about it, but she also knew he would do anything to keep her and Alec in the Volturi guard, even keep a human alive with them. After all, his own mate was mortal, there was nothing he could do. Nothing that she couldn't stop.

"We should leave the hall," Aro said. "Children, why don't you settle your mate in your room? We will join you in a minute."

"Master," Alec nodded before he disappeared with his sister.

"Are you okay, my dear," Aro asked, pointing at her forearm with his hand.

Winter looked down and she could still see the red marks of the girl's hand on her skin.

"It's fine," she shrugged. "Is she going to be okay?" she asked as she looked up at her mates.

"I don't know," Aro answered. "We'll see."

When they entered the twins' room, Alec was sitting on the bed, he had his back against the dark wooden headboard and he was holding his mate in his arms. She looked like she was sleeping, except her eyes were opened. Alec was whispering something in her ear, but Winter couldn't hear it. Jane was standing next to her brother and it was hard to tell if she was worried, or furious.

Winter stayed back as she watched Aro approach the girl.

"Will you allow me?" he asked both her mates.

Alec looked up at his sister and they both silently agreed with a nod.

Cold, Winter started rubbing her arm as she waited for Aro to finish whatever he was doing. Suddenly, she felt something heavy and soft on her shoulders. She quickly looked up and saw Caius was enveloping her in his cloak. Their eyes met for a brief second and she looked down as she felt herself blush. She adjusted the cloak that was way too big for her and enjoyed its warmth and smell. She didn't realize right away that it was _his_ smell.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Caius mumbled something she didn't understand but she didn't have time to ask him to repeat himself as Aro let out a small gasp.

"Fascinating," he breathed out.

"What did you see Master?" Alec asked in a hurry.

Aro didn't reply right away. He looked stunned and confused. Feelings he rarely had.

"Unbelievable," he whispered. "In our long existence, is it possible we've missed such a thing?" he mused.

"What are you talking about?" Caius asked, irritated not to have the information.

"Our new friend here is not human," he answered as he turned around to face his brothers. "It appears there are many things we don't know about the world we live in."

"What is she?" Jane asked, she was getting as impatient as Caius.

Aro turned back towards the blonde vampire and smiled.

"Your mate is a witch, my child."


	13. Discontinued

Hello everyone,

I have sad news. I won't be updating this story anytime soon if ever. I'm also stopping Thinking Out Loud and deleting Dangerous Creatures for those of you who followed them.

It was a hard decision to make but I've been thinking about it for a while now and my writer's block is persevering and I think I need to put an end to all the series I have started but was unable to finish. Maybe that way I won't feel so stuck anymore.

I'm very sorry to disappoint you and let you down this way. I'm also done with this account, if I ever write fanfiction again I'll make a new one.

I'm so sorry, thank you for your support, I hope you enjoyed so story anyway.


End file.
